dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief
Chief is an alien war chief, pizzeria owner, and former chief of police of Brooklyn, New York. Both his human and his alien name are unknown, as the former was classified and the latter never mentioned. Aliens Chief is a member of a species called Aliens, who refer to intelligent creatures from other worlds as "human." Not much is known about Aliens, as Chief is the only one observed at this point. He appears physically identical to an adult human man, save for sharp, metallic blades on the side of his forearms. Whether this is some form of disguise or a typical appearance for an Alien is unknown. Chief also claims to possess no heart and two penises with a separate brain in the tip of each. Aliens seem to live in a culture of conquest, frequently going to war with other races such as the Romulans or Vulcans. As a war chief, this presumably makes Chief a prominent, respected member of his society. Ki'ids A species closely related to the Aliens were the Ki'ids. On earth, like Chief, Ki'ids looked like humans with bladed arms. Ki'ids seemed to be noticeably smaller than Aliens, however—about the size of a human child—and so found it easier to pose as children or young adults while on earth. On their home planet, Ki'ids appeared in the form of large insectoid beings with chitinous carapaces. Whether this means that Aliens in their true form are also non-humanoid and more insect-like has not been revealed as of yet. All Ki'ids are presumed dead after [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cwkej79U3ek the Genocide of a Thousand Miles]. Mission on Earth The Nine Planet Deserters The Ki'id race was enslaved by the Aliens to serve as foot soldiers in their wars. Several Ki'id soldiers deserted, however, and hid on earth, an infringement of to the Pact of Nine Planets. As a consequence, war chief Chief was sent to earth to find and return or execute the missing Ki'ids. After having arrived on the planet, Chief joined the police force in New York, eventually working his way up to chief of police in Brooklyn. At some point, he also befriended the Chief—though their identical nicknames caused some contention in their relationship, as Chief felt that, being an actual chief of police, unlike the Chief, he had earned his title. Making his Way Downtown After having tracked the Ki'ids for some time, Chief suspected them to be hiding among the students of Midtown High, a high school in Queens. Chief called in a favor the Chief owed him to gain the aid of Dick and Johnson in covertly infiltrating the school. Posing as members of the staff and the student body, the three quickly singled out two suspicious kids and followed them outside the school building. In the nearby woods, Dick, Johnson, and Chief witnessed the two children reveal their Ki'id identity and join the other missing soldiers. Chief quickly filled in his two companions about his alien Alien nature and his mission on earth, and, together, the three slaughtered the Ki'ids, after they had refused to return with Chief. During the fighting, Dick was accidentally locked in one of the Ki'id spaceships and took off into space. Falling into the Sky With the recently upgraded Autopilot AI/airplane/Battlebot/Transformer, Johnson and Chief followed Dick to the Ki'id homeworld. The Ki'id, who had recognized Dick after his arrival as hero of earth, had taken him prisoner with the intent of ransoming him to earth for her resources, but, when hearing the sounds of battle and war cry of his companions, Dick broke out of his imprisonment to join them on the field of battle. The Genocide of a Thousand Miles Having already killed several waves of attackers, Johnson and Chief were joined by their missing friend and decided to completely exterminate the Ki'id race before returning back to earth. Using Autopilots immense arsenal, Johnson dropped an atomic bomb on the battlefield, obliterating most life in the area. Dick shot red matter into the planet's core and as a black hole began destroying the planet, Chief personally threw the last living Ki'id into the growing abyss. Home-Bound Back on earth, the three heroes celebrated with the Chief in the school and then enjoyed their time in New York city. Chief decided to retire from the force and opened a pizza restaurant, though he refuses to refer to the dish as pizza, calling it a cheese circle, and pizza slices cheese triangles instead. Abilities and Equipment As seasoned war chief, Chief is a master of all forms of combat and strategy. He enjoys the thrill of battle and seeing his opponents suffer, and always prefers the most brutal fighting style. In his fight against the Ki'ids, for example, he frequently tore off their bladed arms, disarming them, while simultaneously gaining more improvised weapons and intimidating his foes. Chief also expressed fondness of his baseball bat, though he did not use it as weapon during the remainder of the mission, and perhaps only sees it as sentimental memorabilia. As an alien, Chief occasionally stands out from humans, despite having lived on earth for some time, by confusing human customs and struggling with human speech.